


Merry Christmas, Wakatoshi

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Multi, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: Wakatoshi's father can't make it for the holidays. Satori and Eita take it upon themselves to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first full UshiTenSemi fic and it's sheer fluff. Also unedited bc it's Christmas and I got stuff to bake.
> 
> Also to clarify I see Ushi as aro/ace, so they're all kind of in a relationship, but Ushi sometimes joins in, sometimes doesn't really feel like it (hence, the... like... separate rooms)

“’Ssst,” says a voice. Eita pulls the blankets over his head and groans. “Psssst, Eita, wake up.”

Eita reaches out from under the toasty blankets to shove his boyfriend off the bed and roll over to go back to sleep.

“Eitaaaaaa,” Satori whines.

“Oh my fucking stars, _what_ ,” Eita mutters.

“First of all it’s past noon,” Satori says joyfully. “So it’s time to get out of bed.”

“It is a _Sunday_ ,” Eita growls.

“Second of all, Waka is sad, so we’ve got a duty as boyfriends,” he says, grabbing onto Eita’s ankles with cold hands and dragging him out of bed while Eita yells profanities at him.

A good half an hour later, Eita is eating breakfast with his head propped up on his hand, still in his pajamas. “I hate you sometimes,” he sighs.

“I know,” Satori says, bouncing over to sit across from him. “So, about Waka.”

“He’s sad,” Eita mutters. “Does he do sad?”

Satori waves his hand with a little tutting noise. “Maybe not sad. But not happy!”

“Uh-huh,” Eita says. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Satori says. He procures a picture from somewhere. It’s a photograph used for a Christmas card of sorts, with Wakatoshi’s father and step-brothers. Eita stares at it blearily. “I saw him staring at it last night.”

“Did you _steal this from him?_ ” Eita blurts.

“Only for a little! I’ll put it back into his room before he gets home.”

“ _Satori_.”

“Come onnnn! He never gets sentimental about stuff, and he was just staring at it…”

Eita grimaces and opens the card. It’s a terrible invasion of privacy, but he’s also curious to see what Wakatoshi might have gotten caught up on. “ _Sorry we can’t spend the holidays together_ ,” he reads. He frowns. “Wasn’t his father going to visit this year?”

Satori nestles close, reading the inscription as well, followed by a few Christmas and New Years wishes in English afterwards. “Oh,” Satori says. “He must have changed his plans for some reason.”

Eita hums. “Seems like it. You think Wakatoshi is upset about it?”

“I mean… you know how he is. He doesn’t work himself up about things, but I think he was looking forward to it in his own way,” Satori says, tucking his nose into Eita’s neck.

“Does he usually celebrate Christmas with his dad?” Eita asks.

Satori shrugs. “I don’t know. He usually meets his dad around town, I don’t know where they go.”

“Oh, but I think he usually brings back a gift,” Eita says. “Or… last year… didn’t he…?”

“Was that on Christmas?”

They stare at each other for a while. “I think it was,” Eita says. “Didn’t he… didn’t he bring cookies home with him?”

“Oh! With the little sprinkles!”

“We should do Christmas for him,” Eita says. “Or will that just upset him?”

“We should get him a tree!” Satori cries. “Waka is always cheered up by plants!”

“What, so we’ll get him a tree that’ll _die_?” Eita says. “We’ve got to find a miniature pine.”

“Eita. It’s in a week, where are we going to find a miniature pine?” Satori says.

“I don’t know! But it’s Christmas!” Eita says, standing up abruptly. “Someone must have a potted pine tree.”

-X-

It takes them the rest of the day, but they finally find a shop that sells small potted trees, and they managed to find a small pine. They’re just paying when Eita realizes that they don’t have anything to decorate it with. Unfortunately, Satori realizes at nearly the same moment, except he shrieks and flails. “Eita! Everything’s gonna be closed! We don’t have decorations!”

“It’s fine,” Eita says. “We’re just going to have to buy them after work during the week.”

They go home, Satori tiptoeing into their apartment to check for Wakatoshi before he beckons Eita in with the tree, dashing across to their room. Eita presses the tree into their closet before pausing. “Do you think it’ll be alright in here for a week?” he says. “Don’t plants need sun?”

“It’s a pine, though,” Satori says. “It can go longer without sun, right?”

They stare at each other for a moment, then scramble over to find Satori’s laptop to look it up.

They spend a good hour reading over miniature pine tree care before deciding that they’ll give the tree a little time in the sun whenever Wakatoshi is at practice, but otherwise it’ll be alright until Christmas.

“Cookies!” Eita says. “We have to make cookies.”

“Eita,” Satori says. “If you try to make cookies, you’ll burn down the apartment.”

“I will not!” Eita cries. “I’m looking up a recipe!”

He looks it up and nearly cries at the sheer number of cookie types, not to mention the number of directions for each. “Oh,” he says.

“I told you,” Satori says.

“I’m gonna do it!” Eita snaps at him.

-X-

He, of course, burns the first batch, which is supremely disappointing given that it’s already Christmas Eve day, and they have until Wakatoshi gets home from practice to get everything ready. Worse still, as he fans the smoke out the window, Wakatoshi comes home. “Were you cooking?” he asks, as soon as he smells the charred cookies.

“Was I…” Eita says, insulted. “Yes. I was. It’s not…”

He steps in front of the oven before Wakatoshi can come over to help. “Oh!” he says, hoping Wakatoshi doesn’t hear him pedaling wildly. “Uh! I… I forgot to give Satori his bento this morning. I thought… maybe I’d make something special for him to make up for it.”

“Ah,” Wakatoshi says, and though his tone is as even as ever, Eita can’t help but hear a veiled, _Food you cooked would only be a good surprise for someone you were trying to murder_.

“Ah, it’s silly,” Eita says. “Why don’t you… take him his bento instead?” Eita says, whipping out his own lunch and shoving it into his hands. “And I’ll clean up here?”

“Alright,” Wakatoshi says, and leaves again with the bento.

The bento that Eita was planning on eating, which Satori had made for him, because Eita cannot cook.

Eita groans and fishes out a little leftover, plain rice to eat for lunch. “He better not eat both,” he grumbles, knowing full well that Satori will eat his second lunch. _To keep up appearances_ , he’ll say.

Eita groans and pulls out a new pan for the next batch. This time, he watches carefully, sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor while the cookies brown, eating his dry rice.

Satori gets home right as Wakatoshi goes to practice, and he gives Eita a half eaten bento when he does. “I left you your favorites,” he laughs. “How’d those cookies turn out.”

Eita shows him the plate, and Satori takes a cookie and bites into it suspiciously. “Wow,” he says. “It’s good.”

“I followed the recipe!” Eita says. “Of course it’s good!”

“Now we just have to decorate them,” Satori says.

“Oh no,” Eita says. “No, you’re not decorating!”

“Eita! Don’t you trust me?”

“Not at all,” Eita says. “You’ll make them all… orange with green sprinkles, or something!”

“I will not! I’m using Christmas colors!”

Eita huffs. “You’ll still make it weird somehow.”

But he doesn’t. Instead, he makes all five batches with a sort of painstaking care, all red and green and with little white sprinkles. Eita isn’t even sure when he had time to buy the icing. “They’re pretty,” he says, once he’s finished.

“Told you,” Satori gripes.

 “The tree!” Eita cries suddenly. “Did you bring decorations?”

“Thought you were getting them!” Satori says.

Eita groans. “Alright. We’ll make them.”

“Snowflakes!” Satori cries, getting a pile of paper and lumping half of it into Eita’s lap.

Eita laughs and starts folding and cutting the snowflake out. Satori cuts out a few of his own, then starts on stringing them up and onto the tree. Their styles look vastly different even here, Satori’s wild and angled and Eita’s smooth and elegant.

“There we go,” Satori says. “It’s a very handsome tree, don’t you think?”

“Beautiful,” Eita laughs, picking it up.

They put it on the table with the cookies.

“I know what else we need,” Satori cries. “Sweaters!”

“Oh _no_ ,” Eita says, but Satori is already dragging him back into their room.

He pulls out a red sweater with some kind of hideous green pattern on it. “Seriously?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Satori says, shoving the sweater into his arms. “Hold on, I think I have another one that’s kinda Christmasy.”

His is only sort of Christmas themed, but mostly it just has snow on it and some pine trees.

“We’re trading,” Eita says, snatching the slightly nicer one away and pulling it on before Satori can protest. Satori giggles and pulls the red one on and then looks down at Eita with a smile. “What?”

“You look cute in my sweater,” Satori says.

Eita plucks at the sweater, which is baggy on him and swallows his hands unless he pushes up the sleeves. “Don’t be weird,” he mutters.

Satori kisses him softly for his efforts. “Come on.”

They go outside and wait for Wakatoshi to come home. He pauses in the open door, taking in the tree and the cookies, blinking.

“Merry Christmas, Waka,” Satori says.

“Ah,” Wakatoshi says, closing the door carefully. “I was wondering if I would have to explain these.”

He pulls two packages from his bag and hands them to Eita and Satori carefully. They stare down at the respective presents, then back at Wakatoshi. “Thank you,” he says, and then smiles.

Satori slaps Eita’s arm repeatedly. “He’s smiling,” he whispers.

“I can see that,” Eita hisses back, feeling rather blown away himself.

Wakatoshi pulls up a chair across from them and takes a branch of the pine tree in his fingers. “This is a beautiful tree,” he says.

“You like it?” Satori says excitedly. “We’ve been taking care of it for a week.”

They haven’t really done much taking care of anything, but Wakatoshi smiles softly.

“And Eita made the cookies, but they’re actually really good.”

“Don’t say that like you’re surprised,” Eita mutters.

“We’re all surprised.”

“Asshole.”

“Merry Christmas,” Wakatoshi says, vaguely, before they start shoving at each other.

Satori punches Eita’s shoulder. “Come on,” he says, and gets up. Eita laughs and follows suit, and they both lean in to kiss Wakatoshi on the cheek. He pulls them both in with one arm each, and hugs them close.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally always ready to yell about UshiTenSemi (the rarepair of rarepairs) on [Tumblr](http://www.dgalerab.tumblr.com).


End file.
